The present invention relates to a handy battery charger for cellular phones, and more specifically, a handy battery charger to supply power to a cellular phone in case an indoor charger using alternating current or a vehicular charger is not available or the battery of the cellular phone is run out and needs a rapid charger.
Cellular phones are widely used. A spare auxiliary battery is often used by the user to replace the original cellular phone battery in the event of battery discharge or failure. If the auxiliary battery is not available, the cellular phone with the discharged battery must be recharged with an exterior charger or hands-free vehicle kit charger.
In order to continuously use a cellular phone, a user should keep a charged auxiliary battery at all times for the cellular phone. However, there is a tendency to only use the battery integral with the cellular phone because it causes user inconvenience to carry an additional auxiliary battery. Further, to carry the auxiliary battery may cause an unintentional short circuit of the recharging terminal of the auxiliary battery, resulting in discharge.
Limited use of the charger according to the place in recharging the cellular phone battery often brings about the battery discharge. Otherwise, the cellular phone should be in a standby state until the charger completes recharging operation.
Since a conventional charger generally utilizes an alternative current source, 110Vxcx9cV220V, designed for indoor or public use, it becomes difficult to recharge the battery at the outdoor place without an alternating current source. In a vehicle, power of 12xcx9c24V direct current is utilized to recharge the battery, but this often necessitates ignition of the vehicle and maintaining the charger and cellular phone inside the car.
The present invention is derived to solve the above conventional problems, and has an object to provide a handy battery charger for cellular phones, wherein dry cells are held in the charger body to readily recharge the cellular phone battery at any time regardless of the place.
In order to accomplish the above objects, there is provided a handy battery charger for cellular phones, comprising: a body including upper and lower hollow cases that assemble together to form a receptacle for dry cells, the upper and lower cases having an opening at one end; a connector with a plurality of connecting pins mounted on the opening, configured to be selectively connected to the connector disposed at the bottom portion of a cellular phone to supply the output voltage from the cells to the cellular phone; a couple of resilient binding clips arranged at the opposite ends of the connector to prevent accidental release from the connector, wherein each of the resilient binding clips includes a hook at an upper end and a pivot axle part at a lower end, the hook having a protrusion extending in a part at a lower end, the hook having a protrusion extending in a direction to engage the second connector, said pivot axle part being bent in a direction perpendicular to the protrusion of the hook and disposed within a pivot groove formed in the body; and a plurality of positive and negative coil terminals to arrange the dry cells in series electrical connection and to supply the output voltage of the dry cells to the first connector.
Therefore, the user can advantageously recharge the battery of the cellular phone by connecting the connector at the bottom side of the cellular phone to the handy battery charger of the present invention, thereby allowing the cellular phone to be in a continuous use state.